goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Misbehaves at Leonard Nimoy's Funeral and Gets Grounded
Ally Misbehaves at Leonard Nimoy's Funeral Gets Grounded is a grounded video with the plot and transcript is created by Sophie the Otter. Plot Ally and her parents go to the actor, film director, photographer, author, singer and songwriter Leonard Nimoy's funeral at GoCity Church. However, Ally misbehaves at the funeral by pulling her church pants and underwear down, assaulting the people, and forcing Alvin Hung to reupload some various users old GoAnimate videos, bring back their comments, favorites, followers and accounts while they keep their new video and new accounts, and add the original GoAnimate music to the old and new ones on the GoAnimate Cartoon Maker. Due to this, she gets grounded by her parents. So her parents send her to Italy and call the visitors to teach her a strong strict lesson. They force her to watch shows and movies, play video, PC and board games, read books, and listen to music not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami, and do what babies and toddlers do. Cast *Kayla as Ally, Sophie, Jelly Otter, Mimi Rabbit, KeybirdComedianVEVO and Shauna *Diesel as Dad and JosephComedian2000 *Kimberly as Mom, Peanut Otter, Bobby Bear, Joseph Selaty, Michael the GoAnimate Dude and Roobear Koala *Brian as TheSuperBaxter, Calebcomedian, Samuel, Wallace, Ootsie Snootie and Patrick Star *Professor as Minister, Walter Kangaroo and Slippy V *Liang as Phillip Psareas *David as DavidtheAnimationGuy, Coulden Pettit, Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo and Amsalley94 *Steven as Matt Crowley, Shawn Brunner and Floppy Rabbit *Princess as Hirashi *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7, Caroline0204, Anthonyg3281 and GoAnimateMaster2003 *Alan as VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo *French Fry as EVComedian2000, Slim Wario and Alvin Hung *Belle as Pamie Penguin and Queen Lanolin *Paul as Ernest Otter, Justin from The Secret of NIMH, Drew Pickles, Jack Loves Disneyland, Alex Kimble and Igor the Mii *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Eric as Vitzie629, Robbie, LouieLouie95, Optimus500050, Horsey Kangaroo, Wreck-It Ralph and Carkle the Animatronic *Tween Girl as Laura Koala and Pinch Raccoon *Elizabeth as Mrs. Brisby *Young Guy as Jaxen Ross, RobertCoatesAnimation, Nick Penguin, Christian Adams, TheJojuan4444, TacoComedian, Flick Duck, Olaf the Snowman and WigglesNewWorld *Kate as Joey King, TaylortheHayniac and SpongeBob *Ivy as TheTailsGirls Jade, Timothy Brisby, Scootch Raccoon, Patty Rabbit and ScarecrowellaSweetie *Kidaroo as Munchy Beaver *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Mingle and Fievel *Dave as MrLegoFan10 and WilliamWill2343 *Salli as ShimmeringNight *Julie as RocketPowerGal24, Bootsie Snootie, Skyler the GoAnimate Girl and Betty Koala *Stefan as Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) Transcript * see Ally and her parents in the living room * Mom: "Ally, you will be coming with us to Leonard Nimoy's funeral because he has passed away six months ago, which was February 2015. When we get there, you better behave yourself. If not, you will be grounded for a double omniplex score centuries." * Dad: "So listen to your mother's warning or you will recieve consequences. So please be a good lady. Understand?" * Ally: "Yes, I promise to behave." * Mom: "Good girl. So let's go now!" * they arrived at the church * see a various users and good TV and video game characters as attendants sobbing * and her parents sit down * Minister: "Good morning, everybody, welcome to GoCity Church. We are gathered around to dedicate Leonard Nimoy, a popular actor, film director, photographer, author, singer and songwriter. He played his known role as Captain Spock from the film called Star Trek. We were always and still will be proud of winning and being nominated for Academy Awards. Born on March 26th 1931, and died on February 27th 2015 at 83 years old." * to: Ally * Ally: quietly "Hey, I have an idea. I am going to the front of the church." * stands up and runs to the front of the church * Minister: "Hey! What are you doing. Go back to your seat!" * Ally: "No! I am going to pull my pants and underwear down!" * pulls her pants and underwear down. Everyone is shocked * Minister: "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Ally! Pull your pants and underwear back up!" * Ally: Never! It's just a trick!" * Minister: "No it's not! Just pull them up or you'll be in big trouble!" * gives the minister the middle finger * Minister: "Ally! Don't you dare give me the middle finger. Now pull your pants and underwear up or you're in big trouble!" * Ally: "Shut up! I am telling Alvin Hung to reupload the old GoAnimate videos, bring back the comments, favorites, followers and various users old accounts on YouTube and GoAnimate, while the new GoAnimate videos remain uploaded and new accounts remain open, and bring back the original GoAnimate music while the rest of the music stays on the videomaker!" for Alvin Hung * Hung appears as we hear the dramatic sound effect * Ally: "OK, Alvin Hung! Listen to my instructions. These are the things you must do!" * Alvin Hung: "What is it?" * Ally: "First of all, Reupload DavidtheAnimationGuy's TheWarren1995 Gets Grounded and TheCookWarren gets grounded videos to his GoAnimate channel alongside Adrianna Goes Back to School video." * Alvin Hung: "OK. Got that!" * Ally: "Bring back Jack Sullivan's old YouTube account while Jack keeps his new Jack Loves Disneyland account on YouTube and GoAnimate!" * Alvin Hung: "Sure thing Ally." * Ally: bring back Michael Laffey's GoAnimate Account. and reupload Erica Gets South Park Season 1 on DVD While Grounded to JosephComedian2000's channel. * Alvin Hung: "Sounds good to me!" * Ally: "Please bring back Vexy Smurf's old YouTube and GoAnimate channel as well!" * Alvin Hung: "Okey-dokey." * Ally: "Bring back Anthonyg3281's old GoAnimate account while Anthonyg3281isback account stays on YouTube." * Alvin Hung: "Great idea!" * Ally: "Reupload Slippy V's GoAnimate Videos and Grounded Videos, and add TacoComedian's Old GoAnimate Grounded Videos to his new GoAnimate videos on his channel!" * Alvin Hung: "Clear with that!" * Ally: "Reupload LouieLouie95's private GoAnimate videos while the other of his videos stay on his channel, reupload Coulden Pettit's GoAnimate Videos to his channel." * Alvin Hung: "Advice accepted!" * Ally: "Create OriosElectronics135isback's account and reupload two videos called Ted and Hilary Escapes from Jail and Get Grounded and Memy9909 Gets Grounded for Getting Sue Sick!" * Alvin Hung: "I understand!" * Ally: "Bring back Jaxen Ross' old YouTube account and reupload his videos as well as Jaxen Ross' Catherine Gets Grounded videos while he keeps his new Jaxen Ross is Back YouTube account." * Alvin Hung: "Very well then." * Ally: "Reupload NathanDesignerBoy7's Warren Cook Gets Grounded 2013 and 2014 videos to his YouTube Channel!" * Alvin Hung: "As you kindly wish!" * Ally: "Create Memy9909's GoAnimate account and reupload his TheCookWarren Gets Grounded videos, reupload Brian Squashes Garfield and Gets Grounded to Videogamenerd1000's channel while he is still a troublemaker." * Alvin Hung: "I'll do that kind of job!" * Ally: Reupload Momogowi's Eric Smith GoAnimate episode videos!" * Alvin Hung: "OK, no problem!" * Ally: "Reupload 57kirbyTV's GoAnimate Videos to his Channel alongside 57kirbyTV's Warren Cook Gets Grounded Videos as well, and bring back WigglesWorld's Old GoAnimate Account while WigglesNewWorld keeps his new account." * Alvin Hung: "Yes madam!" * Ally "Also, can you bring back the comments, favorites, and followers please?" * Alvin Hung: "Alright, I'll do my best!" * Ally: "Not only that, but can you also add old GoAnimate music such as A Special Place, Adeste Fideles modern, Busy Afternoon, Carol of the Bells, Carol of the Bells techno, Champange and Caviar, Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy piano bells, Deck the Halls, Deck the Halls Surf Guitar, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen Hip Hop Gangsta, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlmen, Jazz, GoAnimate jingle, GoAnimate theme, Good King Wenceslas, Jingle Bells music versions 1 & 2 along alongside the Jingle Bells ukulele, Joy to the World, Joy to the World groovy, La Fete Foraine, Move with Me, O Come All Ye Faithful Orchestral, Oh Little Town of Bethleham, Romantic Night Out, Silent Night soft jazz, The Twelve Days of Christmas Jazz, The Twelve Days of Christmas whimsical, We Wish You a Merry Christmas Raggae, What Child is This, and What Child Is This orchestral to the remaining GoAnimate music." * Alvin Hung: "Yay, I'll do it!" * Ally: "Please start doing those these things right this minute while the rest of the users accounts and videos remain on YouTube and GoAnimate and the rest of the music and sound effects remain on the GoAnimate Cartoon Maker!" * Alvin Hung: "You're on lady!" * Hung scares away the attendents and the minister, Alvin Hung runs away from the church, Mom and Dad walk towards Ally * Mom: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Ally! We cannot believe you misbehaved at Leonard Nimoy's funeral by pulling your church pants and underwear down, assaulting the attendants and minister, and forcing Alvin Hung to bring back all various users old GoAnimate videos, bring back their comments, favorites, and followers, and add the old GoAnimate music to the remaining ones. All of these things have got to be the worst things you have ever done! That's it!" * Dad: "Pull your underwear and pants back up and get in the car. We are going home now!" * home * Dad: "You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for a double omniplex score centuries!" * Mom: "Now let's put your diaper on!" * Ally: "No no no no no no no no no no no no! I'm way too old to wear diapers!" * Mom: "Too bad, Ally. Age does not matter, that is your punishment for misbehaving at the funeral!" * censor block covers the action of Mom and Dad putting a diaper on Ally * Dad: "There! Now your diaper is on! You will wear it for the rest of your life and you will use it instead of the toilet! We will burn all your underwear and destroy the toilet!" * Mom: "Here is your second punishment, you will speak Italian for life!" * Ally: speaking in Silvana voice with subtitles reading "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Change it back! Change it back to my English voice!" * Mom: "We won't change your voice back to English! Now get back in the car! We are taking you to the airport!" * to: Ally and her parents in the car driving to the airport * Ally: subtitles reading "Mom, Dad, where am I going?" * Dad: "Now that we changed your voice to an Italian voice, you are going to Rome in Italy for your punishment. Don't you dare try to escape from that country! If you do, you will be grounded for a triple omniplex score centuries. Understand?" * Ally: subtitles reading "OK, I understand!" * Ally and her parents booked a flight and when they arrived at the Rome hotel in Italy and in the hotel bedroom * Mom: "Now that we've arrived at the hotel, we are calling Sophie and her crew to teach you a strong, strict, painful, tough, powerful, unstoppable, severe, miserable and capital lesson!" * the visitors arrived * Dad: "Ally, you have a few visitors who want to speak to you." * Sophie: "My name is Sophie the Otter. These are some of my friends I brought over here to teach you a lesson!" * Peanut: "Hello, Ally. I'm Peanut Otter. I heard that you misbehaved at Leonard Nimoy's funeral and forced Alvin Hung to bring back good users old GoAnimate videos and bring back bad users ones, you naughty girl!" * Baby Butter: "Me Butter. You're howibble." Translation: "I'm Butter. You're horrible!") * Jelly: "My name is Jelly Otter. I have returned once again to give you more punishments, you bad girl!" * Opal: "I'm Opal Otter. I'm very mad at you for misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral." * Ernest: "I'm Ernest Otter. I also heard that you have the minister the middle finger." * Pinch: "I'm Pinch Raccoon. I have had enough of your behavior and your evil plans." * Scootch: "Name's Scootch. You're annoying." * Flick: "I'm Flick Duck. Cheese and quackers! That was naughty of you to misbehave at the Star Trek actor's funeral." * Munchy: "I'm Munchy Beaver. I cannot stand you getting on my nerves." * Ootsie: "I am Ootsie Snootie. I cannot believe you forced Alvin Hung to bring back various users old GoAnimate videos and accounts after they got terminated." * Bootsie: "I'm Bootsie Snootie. You have gone way too far this time. You shouldn't have celebrated Leonard Nimoy's death. Why did you misbehave at his funeral?" * Justin: "I am Justin from The Secret of NIMH. You're just as bad as The Backyardigans characters!" * Mrs. Brisby. "I'm Mrs. Brisby. You made me furious about what you did!" * Timothy Brisby: "My name is Timothy Brisby. I heard that you were trying to destroy Sylvanian Forest." * Fievel: "I am Fievel from An American Tail. If you give me poisoned brownies, my friend Tiger will attack you!" * Drew Pickles: "I am Drew Pickles from the show Rugrats. You are nothing but a very naughty girl!" * Roobear: "Hello there. I am Roobear Koala. I also heard that you pulled your pants and underwear down at the funeral!" * Laura: "I'm Laura Koala. Like I said with Moe and Joe last August, even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them!" * Floppy: "My name is Floppy Rabbit. Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions for misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral!" * Mimi: "I am Mimi Rabbit. I agree with what my twin brother said." * Nick: "I'm Nick Penguin. Seriously, Ally! You're the worst FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami lover in the universe." * Pamie: "My name is Pamie Penguin. You never make a sad disgrace by pulling your pants and underwear down, assaulting the attendents and minister, giving your middle finger at the minister, and forcing Alvin Hung to scare the people away and bring back all various users old GoAnimate videos which got terminated. And you were probably happy for Spock's death!" * Betty: "I'm Betty Koala. I am very mad at you for what you have done!" * Mingle: "I'm Mingle. I am very furious at you, and you are grounded for a long time. Alvin Hung will have to do all the work at bringing back all various users old GoAnimate videos thanks to you! I am also ashamed of you for misbehaving at the funeral. We miss Leonard Nimoy, and you should feel sad for his death too!" * Kiwi: "My name is Kiwi. Every time you get grounded, I will take pictures of you getting punishments by your parents with my camera." * Walter: "I'm Walter." * Horsey: "I'm Horsey." * Colt: "I'm Colt, and we're the Kangaroo Bros. We will knock your head off with Walter's boomerangs." * Shawn Brunner: "I'm Shawn Brunner. The next time you and your family attend someone else's funeral, do not show anyone your private parts." * Patty Rabbit: "Patty Rabbit has returned. Leonard Nimoy was one of the best Star Trek actors of all time. You should also know that is sad news, not happy news!" * Bobby Bear: "I am Bobby Bear. You should've stayed in your seat at the funeral. Why did you go to the front to the church?" * NathanDesignerBoy7: "I am NathanDesignerBoy7. Since Alvin Hung reuploaded my Warren Cook Gets Grounded videos, my sons Munk and Mambo will beat you up next time!" * Matt Crowley: "This is me, Matt Crowley also known as AngryWalkthroughs. You are not allowed to tell Alvin Hung to reupload some old GoAnimate videos without permission." * TheTailsGirls Jade: "I'm TheTailsGirls Jade aka Erika Punkette and Vexy Smurf. Telling Alvin Hung to bring back my old GoAnimate videos and account is not a good idea!" * Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V, and you are absolutely the number one worst troublemaker in the world!" * Caroline0204: "This is me, Caroline0204. How dare you subscribe to me and the rest of my friends you bad bad bad bad bad bad girl!" * DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I am DavidtheAnimationGuy. Ally, Jack Sullivan got terminated in February 2014, WigglesWorld got terminated in May 2014, TheTailsGirl Jade got terminated in 2013, Michael Laffey got terminated in November 2013, Anthonyg3281 closed his account in October 2014, I deleted my TheCookwarren and TheWarren1995 gets grounded videos alongside Adrianna Goes Back to School, Slippy V kept his videos private on his account, and many others! Why did you tell Alvin Hung to bring back various users to YouTube and GoAnimate?" * JosephComedian2000: "My name is JosephComedian2000. You'd better not break the rules the next time we give you some!" * LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. You absolutely have no business misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral by pulling your pants and underwear, giving the minister the middle finger, and forcing Alvin Hung to bring back every terminated GoAnimate video." * MrLegoFan10: "I'm MrLegoFan10. Everyone else is right. In fact, you are the worst person I have ever seen in my entire life!" * KeybirdComedianVEVO: "I'm KeybirdComedianVEVO, and I agree with my boyfriend." * Amsalley94: "My name is Amsalley94, and you know that you're not supposed to tell Alvin Hung to bring back various users favorites, followers and comments! It's Alvin Hung's business, not yours!" * Coulden Pettit: "It's me, Coulden Pettit. If you break into my house, I will roar like a raging dinosaur." * TheJojuan4444: "I am TheJojuan4444. I am very annoyed at you for misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral." * Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. I am also furious at you for adding all original GoAnimate music to the GoAnimate Video Maker since there is no space for the rest of them!" * VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "My name is VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo. Don't even think about stealing my DVDs, Blu-rays, and video games. If you do, you will be sent to outer space." * TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. What you have done to misbehave at Leonard Nimoy's funeral was just wrong!" * Phillip Psareas: "My name is Phillip Psareas. You will be forced to watch Barney, Teletubbies, Arthur and Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood every day on PBS Kids!" * Hirashi: "This is me, Hirashi. My boyfriend is right about what he said." * RobertCoatesAnimation: "I'm RobertCoatesAnimation. You are a bad bad bad bad bad bad girl because you misbehaved at Leonard Nimoy's funeral!" * EVComedian2000: "I am EVComedian2000. If you steal Swinka, I will send to prehistoric times where there is no electronics at all!" * Anthonyg3281: "I am Anthonyg3281. You are grounded for all of your actions by misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral." * Christian Adams: "My name is Christian Adams, and Henry Hugglemonster and Ren and Stimpy are so many times better than you!" * Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with the AGK video reading "I'm Leopold Slikk aka Angry German Kid. I will hit your bare bottom with my keyboard!") * Robbie: "It's me, Robbie. If you create an account and remove my contents on Wikia, I will block you for the rest of your life!" * Slim Wario: "I'm Slim Wario. I hope you learned you lesson because we all hate you!" * TaylortheHayniac: "I'm TaylortheHayniac. If you force me to listen to Justin Bieber, you will beaten up by Hunter Hayes." * Calebcomedian: "I'm Calebcomedian. Your parents told you to be on your best behavior at Leonard Nimoy's funeral, but you didn't listen to them!" * GoAnimateMaster2003: "My name is GoAnimateMaster2003. The reason why you should never disrespect the sadness of Leonard Nimoy's funeral because it's not just unacceptable behavior, but he was also a Captain Spock hero in Star Trek." * SpongeBob: "I'm SpongeBob Squarepants. Me and Patrick are so disappointed in you for misbehaving at the funeral!" * Patrick: "I'm Patrick Star, and I agree with my best friend." * TacoComedian: "My name is TacoComedian. You have gone way too far this time, because you made Alvin Hung bring back the various users accounts, videos, comments, favorites, followers and music!" * ShimmeringNight: "I'm ShimmeringNight aka Momo YouMookSaidTimon. My favorite characters were in the funeral and you made Alvin Hung scare them away. Shame on you!" * ScarecrowellaSweetie: "I'm ScarecrowellaSweetie. We are all the haters of you since you misbehaved at Leonard Nimoy's funeral, Ally!" * Olaf: "I am Olaf the Snowman from the movie Frozen. If you tresspass Elsa's ice courtyard, she will freeze you with her super powers!" * Alex Kimble: "My name is Alex Kimble. For misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral, you'll be in dead meat in my next video!" * Optimus500050: "Hello there! Optimus500050 here! You will become a Minecraft and Transformers fan sometime soon!" * Skyler the GoAnimate Girl: "My name is Skyler the GoAnimate Girl. I am so mad at you for requesting Alvin Hung to fit all the original GoAnimate music alongside the rest of them on the Video Maker!" * Michael the GoAnimate Dude: "I'm Michael the GoAnimate Dude. We will never ever subscribe to you anymore for what you have done!" * Jaxen Ross: "I'm Jaxen Ross. I am so furious at you for telling Alvin Hung to bring back my account and videos while I keep my new one alongside the rest of the users!" * RocketPowerGal24: "My name is RocketPowerGal24. You were an awful troublemaker at the funeral, so your parents sent you to Italy for your punishment, and we have come here to punish you!" * Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. It's not OK to tell Alvin Hung to bring back my old Jack Sullivan YouTube account while I keep my new YouTube and GoAnimate account." * WigglesNewWorld: "I'm WigglesNewWorld. For what you have done to bring my old GoAnimate account, I will make you like The Wiggles and that is final!" * Vitzie629: "I'm Vitzie629. All the GoAnimate music will be tight squeeze on the GoAnimate Video Maker thanks to you!" * Samuel: "My name is Samuel. You will only have memories on Just Dance games from now on!" * Joey King: "I am Joey King. Start liking the films I star in that are not made by either FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami." * Queen Lanolin: "My name is Queen Lanolin. There is no excuse for misbehaving a Star Trek actor Leonard Nimoy's funeral whatsoever." * Igor the Mii: "I am Igor the Mii. You will become a fan of Nintendo and Sega games just like me and my girlfriend Shauna." * Shauna: "I'm Shauna. You are a bad bad bad bad bad bad girl. So you will completely lose your memories captured by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami." * Carkle: "I'm Carkle the Animatronic. I agree with all of the others. In fact, you will never think about FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami ever again. How about that?" * Wreck-It Ralph: "I am Wreck-It Ralph, and guess what? I'M GONNA WRECK ALL OF YOUR FUNIMATION, VIZ MEDIA, KONAMI OR BENAMI STUFF!" * Wallace: "I'm Wallace, and this is my dog Gromit. You need to pay attention to my franchise and not FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami!" * WilliamWill2343: "Last, but definitely not least, I am WilliamWill2343. How dare you force Alvin Hung to bring back all various users old GoAnimate videos and Account, alongside their comments, favorites and followers, add their GoAnimate music to their Video Maker, and misbehave at Leonard Nimoy's funeral?! Don't you think that he was a great actor, film director, photographer, author, singer, and songwriter?! Anyway, let's start giving you punishments." * Igor the Mii: "As for a punishment, you will become 10 months old instead of 18 years old." * Shauna: "Start!" * Ally: with subtitles reading "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" * voice changes to Paola * Ally: in Paola voice "I'm sorry for misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral." * Samuel: "Sorries won't work at all!" * Joey King: "I agree with my boyfriend. You'll stay as a baby for the rest of your life! This means wearing diapers, going to preschool, watching baby shows, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, listening to baby songs, and doing everything that are not from FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami." * Carkle: "That's right! Wearing diapers, going to preschool every day, watching baby shows like Barney, Sesame Street, PB&J Otter, and The Wiggles, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, listening to baby songs, and doing everything for toddlers!" * Vitzie629: "You will have to sleep in a crib, and drink from a baby bottle. And every time you go outside, you must ride in a stroller." * Wreck-It Ralph: "You will be forced to watch my movie on DVD and Blu-Ray!" * WigglesNewWorld: "You will be forced to listen to songs from ABC for Kids shows every day." * Jack Loves Disneyland: "You will become a fan of Nickelodeon. If not, my favorite GoAnimate character named Trent will give you a bloody nose." * RocketPowerGal24: "You will be forced to watch Rocket Power every time it comes on. If not, The Underminer from The Incredibles will shoot you!" * Queen Lanolin: "Instead of giving you FUNimation or Viz Media DVDs for Christmas this year, I will give you obscure VHS tapes instead!" * Jaxen Ross: "You're also banned from any theme parks made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami. The only theme parks you can go to include Wet n' Wild, any Disney theme parks, Six Flags, Knott's Berry Farm, Dorney Park, Alton Towers, Thorpe Park, Chessington World of Adventures, Universal Studios, Coney Island, Six Flags, and Hersheypark as well!" * Michael the GoAnimate Dude: "You're also going to Disney Live or on Ice, Super Why Live, Thomas and Friends Live, The Wiggles Concert, Sesame Street Live, Barney Live, Dora the Explorer Live, and other live or on Ice." * Skyler the GoAnimate Girl: "Your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami posters will be replaced with Hello Kitty, My Little Pony, Care Bears and Bratz posters." Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos Category:Ally's Grounded Days